


Oysters

by cowboykylux



Series: Our Hill of Stars (Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren AU) [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren, Ancient History, Aphrodisiacs, Concubine Reader, Cunnilingus, F/M, Goddess Reader, Mention of Mistresses, Oral Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When Emperor Kylo's dinner is delayed, he satisfies his hunger by an entirely different means -- luckily, you happen to walk in at just the right moment, and he decides he'll have you as an appetizer.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Our Hill of Stars (Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797154
Kudos: 22





	Oysters

He’s entertaining a large group, tonight. There are ambassadors from Arkanis, from Alderaan, Yavin and Bespin, there are all of their traveling group accompanying them, all the servants and guards and advisers as well. They’re speaking amongst themselves after having enjoyed a long day at the baths, where many of Kylo’s whores pleasured them and were pleasured in turn by them, but now it was time for a grand feast – or at least it would be, if the food would arrive.

“What is taking so long?” Kylo grabs the wrist of a passing servant, asks him not unkindly for he knows that this man doesn’t control the speed at which his food is delivered.

“I’m so very sorry your Imperial Majesty, the kitchens are running as quickly as they can, the food should be out shortly.” The servant replies quietly, carefully, not daring to look Kylo in the eye lest he upset him.

“You said this five and ten minutes ago.” Kylo reminded him, growing irritated.

“I know, I know but this is what the cooks have told me to tell you.” The servant tries to explain.

It is then that you enter the dining hall, capturing all the attention of the entire room, for their gaze is naturally drawn to you the way one might be so inclined to stare at the sun as it travels across the sky.

“I understand.” Kylo releases his hold on the servant and sits up straighter in his seat, “I will simply sate my hunger by another means then.”

You are wearing some of your finest clothes – or well, Kylo isn’t so sure he can call them clothes, when your body is exposed for the room to see. You have a golden harness which adorns your chest, framing your breasts beautifully as they are on full display. You wear a golden metal belt, two pieces of sheer fabric fall off of it, one from the front and one from the back, leaving your hips and your sides exposed. Your legs sport a criss-cross of leather laces from your sandals, and your nails on both your fingers and toes are painted a dark red with sheep’s blood.

“(Y/N)?” Kylo’s gaze darkens with lust considerably at seeing your body so clearly, beautifully backlit by the sun as you move through the room. Hearing your name catches your attention, not that you weren’t already looking right at him. Kylo beckons you forward and pats his side. “Come here.”

“Hello, your majesty.” You grin, aware of how all eyes are on you in this moment, as your hips sway when you walk to stand by your lover, your Emperor.

“It seems as though our dinner is taking longer than usual, and I am, in a word, starving.” Kylo explains, and you arch a brow for his true meaning. He does not smile, although you can see the happiness in his eyes that you are near, and suddenly, he stands and clears a large space for you to lay comfortably, before whispering in your ear, “Up on the table.”

The moment your back hits the table, Kylo is pulling your hips right to the very edge so that he may sit before you. You wear no under garments, and he groans at this, at the way he finds your pussy already slicked up and waiting for him.

“Some things are best enjoyed fresh, don’t you think?” He asks you, and the entirety of the dining hall has their breath held, for many of them are not used to such a public display as this, and those who are, are anticipating quite the show.

“I do believe so, your majesty.” You grin at him, your arms strewn out above your head on the table, careful not to touch any food or knock over any drink.

At once, he ducks his head underneath the sheer fabric that calls itself a skirt, and gets to work eating your cunt. He’s hungry, his stomach is growling, and he will sate himself through your body. You are sweet, so sweet, yet savory as well, a perfect balance on his tongue as he thrusts it inside you, hands gripping your thighs.

“Oh – oh Kylo, ah!” Your moans echo around the dining hall, and all the chatter has ceased, all the focus in the room is on you, and you, oh you preen underneath the attentions.

“Mmmmmm,” Kylo moans as he loudly licks and sucks down the juices which spring forth from your pussy, loud enough that the senators and advisors are shifting in their seats, growing hot in their trousers, in their robes.

Kylo bruises your hips, your thighs with his fingers as he yanks you down the table further so that your legs can sling over his shoulders, and he pushes his face closer to you, soaks his goatee with your juices, moans and groans while your toes curl against his back, your nipples stiff and back arched up towards the heavens.

“Ah! Yes, yesyesyes, oh – right – right there!” You chant, your hands opening and closing around nothing, your throat jumping, your body sweating on the table.

Everyone in the room is watching you, watching and waiting, waiting for you to come, and for a moment you begin to feel as though you’re growing close, but then Kylo pulls away, wipes the shine off his chin with the back of his hand and licks it off his knuckles.

“Flip for me blossom.” He says, voice raspy, and you grin as you do as you’re told, letting him open his trousers and pull out his cock, sliding it between your folds as you lay on your stomach on the table, before thrusting hard into you, grunting out, “Ungh, yes, take it.”

His hips snap rough and hard against your ass, balls smacking against your skin. He watches as his cock disappears inside of you, one hand holding you steady, the other hand shoving your face against the linens. You drool onto the tablecloth and laugh out your pleasure, high breathy moans as Kylo shakes the table with the force of his thrusts. Some of the representatives have to pick up their goblet of wine, lest it spill over from the movement.

“Oh, Kylo oh yes, please please please!” You moan like the beautiful whore you are, pushing back on his cock as he splits you with it, all his spit and your juices coating his cock and letting him fuck you easier.

Finally, as he’s fucking you like this, fucking you so hard that the table scrapes against the floor, that jugs and glasses topple over, that silverware clangs and clatters, the servant returns with a team of nearly a dozen behind him, all holding in their hands plates of bountiful foods.

They are unfazed by this, for they see Kylo take you all over the palace, everywhere and at any time. They begin setting the food around you, careful not to disturb you, careful not to touch you. Kylo would cut their hands off right then and there if they were to touch you.

“Your oysters, your Imperial Majesty.” A servant bows, and Kylo nods out a thanks and a dismissal all in one.

“Blossom, be a darling and fix them up right.” Kylo smacks the side of your thigh sweetly, and you groan at having to do anything at all other than lie there and be pleasured.

He smirks then, that you’re so in love with the feeling of his cock, that even as you raise yourself onto your hips, you still push back onto his dick, your breasts bouncing from his unrelenting pace.

“Y-yes your majesty – ah!” You reach for a wedge of lemon, your head tipped back as you beg for your own release, “Kylo! Kylo please – yes!”

The moment that you squeeze the juice of a ripe lemon over the oysters, he rolls your clit and has you coming hard on his cock, shouting out his name loudly for all to hear.

And it is only then, only when you have licked the juice of the lemon off of your fingers and have sat back in his lap against his chest, Kylo’s hard cock spilling come into your wanting pussy, only when he has relaxed enough to catch his breath and the sounds from his throat have turned to content sighs of pleasure, does he look up at the room of sexually frustrated guests and announce,

“Dinner is served.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompts: 
> 
> My sinday thought is for the emperor Kylo dinner/banquet sex you talked about this week. Does he also clear a spot on the table occasionally and lay you down on it to eat your pussy for an appetizer before fucking you?? Please do something with the public sex haha. Thank you! I’m going to the special hell.
> 
> Pretty please with a cherry on top if you feel like it can you do a lil thing on the “your face pressed to the table” at dinner thing for the emperor AU? Thank you! And thank you for two days! You’re so kind :)))


End file.
